


Don't You Forget About Me

by Kilted_Wolf93



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kilted_Wolf93/pseuds/Kilted_Wolf93
Summary: "You know nothing Jon Snow."He whirled around, the setting changing instantly into that cave. Ygritte sat perched upon the rocks, an almost shy smile peeking out from behind her elbow as she regarded him, one knee to her chest and the other dangling down towards the water."Ygritte," he whispered, moving towards her. "Is this a dream?"She raised her head, her smile only growing. "A little."





	Don't You Forget About Me

**Author's Note:**

> 23 - forget

He felt light, as though he had no bones or muscles. Just...air.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was white.

The memories flooded back, the sharp blades piercing through skin and the cold, the cold seeping in.

_Am I dead?_

_"You know nothing Jon Snow."_

He whirled around, the setting changing instantly into that cave. Ygritte sat perched upon the rocks, an almost shy smile peeking out from behind her elbow as she regarded him, one knee to her chest and the other dangling down towards the water.

"Ygritte," he whispered, moving towards her. "Is this a dream?"

She raised her head, her smile only growing. "A little."

There were so many things he wanted to ask. What did she mean? What would happen to him now? There were so many things he wanted to say. That he hadn't meant to betray her, that every time he had seen red hair in that battle at the wall, he had panicked, that finding her bleeding on the snow afterwards had threatened to tear the remains of his heart out.

"I miss you," he said instead.

"You'll find another," she replied, no trace of bitterness in her voice but simple acceptance. 

"I'm a man of the Night's Watch," he reminded her. Ygritte stepped towards him, her hand reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"Until your death," she replied.

"Well, does that mean I am dead then?" he asked, that familiar annoyance bubbling through him. She niggled at him even in the next life but he can only think of it fondly. Seeing his expression made Ygritte snort with laughter.

"You were," she murmured once she composed yourself. "Now you are in between."

"In between?"

"Someone is trying to bring you back to the living."

He could feel a strange warmth starting to grow through him, his toes beginning to tingle. "Ygritte?"

Her eyes glistened as she stepped away from him. "Don't forget me, will you, Jon Snow?"

"I won't," he promised. He reached for her. "I'll only ever love you Ygritte, only you...there won't be another!"

His eyes snapped open, his lungs aching with the force of which he gasped for breath as life burst through him again. Ygritte's voice echoed sadly in the dark.

_"You know nothing Jon Snow."_


End file.
